im your baby
by spazers
Summary: what do you do when your turned into babys? drive, freak people out, and scream...
1. Default Chapter

Hullo, its kitty again, im writing another story bout the spazers gang. Hope ya like and I WANT REVIEWS lmao, look I had some "stuff" today...so... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
WE R ANIME CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Im your baby"  
  
"And there is a 50% chance of rain tonight-"kitty snorted her violet eyes rolling, "you dumb ass people, it IS raining!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE THEY GET PAYED FOR THIS!" Suddenly something slithered in the background, the noise lifting over the pounding of rain on the roof. Kitty glanced back over the couch.  
Nothing. "Huh..." she looked back at the TV. Changing it to an anime show, trigun.  
The slithering was back, louder and closer. Kitty shut the TV off her eyes glancing around nervously. "Hissssss..." kitty jumped when something cold moved over her foot, "don't look down, don't look down, don't look down... gotta look down, gotta look down." She peeked over the cushiony pillow on her lap, only to see.......... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!" ...A huge red snake, looking up at her.  
  
Laughter filled the hall, as kitty glared at her soon-to-be-dead friends. "THAT was NOT funny." T.c. gasped her face full of amusement, "yeah, it was." Grimmy snickered as he picked up his pet snake, Vlad, it hissed happily when crystal scratched its scaly head, eyes closing in pure bliss. Oz and chance grinned at a plan gone well.  
"oooh guuuysss..." "VROOOOMMMMM!!!!" a loud chainsaw sound came on, they all turned around, seeing a crazy kitty with a huge chainsaw in her hands. Her crazed violet eyes sparkled with something unreal, "run...."  
  
The man walked threw the rain, his ratty coat barely keeping out the rain. He glanced at the soaking paper in his hand, then at the silver house in front of him, "...house 1313... yep this is the one." Walking up to the door he pulled his hand back to knock when... 4 young men came bursting out the door, not even noticing him. "RUN CHANCE! RUN SHREDA! GRIMMY!" one of the older men screamed. Suddenly 2 girls came screeching out their hair flying in all directions. One girl stopped, her red hair plastered to her forehead, and jumped on the wall. "THINK ZEN OLD MAN! You are...the leaf You are...the tofu? I am...so dead" She whimpered when another girl came out her maniac laugh ecoing in his head. Black and red streaked hair flew around her making her look like a killer. The chainsaw vibrated in her hand, creating a freaky look. The girl stopped when she saw the man. Blinking she turned the chainsaw off. "um..." he growled, his once kind brown eyes glowed red. "I came here, to ask for help, the gods told me this would happen but, I didn't think I would be handling a bunch of CHILDREN!" he screeched, they all came out of hiding hanging their heads in shame... "WAIT A FREAKIN MINUTE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" screamed a confused crystal. The old man growled once again, "im mr. Henry im the angel of halkawude (a/n ok look (o.0) I was high....)" grimmy blinked and looked at chance and oz. They both shrugged. "and you people are in big trouble, tonight at 12;00 you will change into what you act! And until you can be true adults YOU WILL STAY AS YOU ARE!" lightning flashed brightly making our dear cursed friends sheld their eyes. When it passed the old man was gone leaving only them-selves... "that...was weird..." shreda said, his brown eyes glazed over. "no it was all just some freaky dream we had ok? Agreed? Now lets get some sleep!" T.c. informed them. They all nodded still slightly dazed from the nights events.  
Morning;  
Crystal yawned small fangs glinting in the sunlight. She blinked, and watched as a really small grimmy wobbled out of his bedroom, his once long jaggety hair was now short and in little pink bows. She twitched and looked down, gasping she pulled the overly huge covers down. "I DON'T GOT BOOBYSSSSSSS!!!" she screamed in a sqeaky voice awaking the whole house. A short 4 year old t.c. ran into the room her huge black shirt falling off. "WHAT THE FAWKING HELL!" kitty ran out of her room, tripping over the hello kitty pants she once wore. Chance was next as he ran out of his bed room, the black boxers he had on fell... "...." Kitty's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "whoa...dude you WHERE big as a kid..."(a/n joke between me n t.c. lol) Shreda walked calmly out of his bed room, holding his teddy bear boxers up with as much pride as he could muster, which I can tell you wasn't much... Oz was the last, eyes wide with what might be called amusment.  
Here we have a half naked 3 year old kitty and 4 year old t.c, a nakey 4 year old chance, a 3 year old shreda with teddy bear boxers, a 2 in a half year old grimmy with pink bows, a 6 year old oz, and a freaked out I-don't- have-boobys 3 year old crystal. What does this tell you? I don't have a fuckin clue but damn it was funny. .....  
lol 


	2. an surry

Um my spelling sucks so sorry please don't tell me I know it does k? neways ill update later  
kitty 


End file.
